


From One Breath

by JungHana



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungHana/pseuds/JungHana
Summary: Everyone knows the story of tinkerbell secret of the wings.Only this time the two fairies are different genders and were raised by humans.They are also the last fairies who have the ability to heal nature which makes them targets of fairy hunters.The fairies are put under protection of wizards, werewolves and vampires
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know vampires and werewolves are usually written as enemies but in my world they are family

Kim Namjoon- pureblood vampire (the pureblood vampire society does not accept him anymore because he married a werewolf) 

Kim Seokjin- omega werewolf (also not accepted in his society anymore) 

Jeongguk- 16 years old and eldest son of NamJin 

Soobin- 13 years old and youngest son of NamJin 

Jeong Hoseok- a vampire-werewolf 

Min Yoongi- one half of the last fairies on earth 

Park Jimin - 18 years old human age vampire - wizard 

He was dying on the hand of black magic when Hoseok found him and turned him

Kim Taehyung- 18 years old werewolf 

Was taken in by Hoseok when he presented as an alpha at 13 years old because both his parents are omegas 

Choi Yeonjun - 14 years old 

Was a sickly pup and abandoned as a toddler and raised by Hoseok 

Reader- the other half of the last fairies

💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜

Deep in the enchanted forest there was a mansion hidden from the regular human's eye. It was beautiful with a spacious garden where various flowers and plants grew.   
A beautiful man was busying himself in the garden while a dashingly handsome man was sitting in the shade of a big tree, reading a book but soon he sat up, the scent of blood and distress filling up his nose. He was quick on his feet as he smelled one of the members of his home along with the head guardian of the forest and an unknown blood scent.   
The beautiful man had picked up the scents too and joined the bigger man wearing a similar worried expression. 

Soon an elderly man appeared, holding a clearly injured fairy in a protective bubble and a male fairy soon joined his side, cradling his bloodied shoulder. 

"Yoongi ya!" The beautiful man shot forward to support the fairy, his eyes filled with a million questions and worries. He smelled fairy hunters on him but the fairy flashed him a weak smile to reassure him. "Jin hyung, help the girl" he coughed and looked pleading at the taller man. "She saved my life" 

The beautiful man jumped in action, being a male omega werewolf he was trained in healing and had his head nurse certificate and now he was in medical school to become a doctor but he didn't decide on his major yet.

The other inhabitants were drawn by the scent and energy as well and left their locations to take a look. There were three young teenage vampires between them and all three started crying at the sight of Yoongi while two slightly older teenagers tried to comfort them but their eyes were full of worry as they looked up to an older male for help. 

"Yoonie!" The male adult who was a clear vampire-werewolf hybrid rushed forward but was stopped at the sight of the forest guardian who was a wizard, using herbs that the omega gathered to apply on the wound after pulling out the dark magic with his own magic.

Jin was working on setting up the barely awake fairy on an IV and carefully examined her reflexes as well as her head. The man who was with him in the garden was a vampire and with his heightened senses he felt around and felt no blood in her brains other than the steady stream through the veins but still recommended that Jin brought her to the hospital and he, Namjoon, would work out something for the paper work. 

"Hyung, I can scan her head" one of the older teenagers, a hybrid as well, spoke up quietly. "My magic allows me to look inside her head. Jin made space for him and the boy focused on the energy orb he created around the fairy her head. After a while he sunk down exhausted but smiled softly, "No blood in her brains" He looked up to the adults, "I sense a lot of confusion though" 

"Minnie, your fangs..." Taehyung, the werewolf teenager, whisper yelled. Jimin was no newly turned vampire and had decades of practising self restraint and his empathic nature as well as his wizard side helped with it so it was shocking to see his fangs full out while he had fed just hours ago. 

Jimin took a few steps back, blocking his nose with his fingers and if the situation wouldn't have been this serious, it would have been a comical sight. "I won't bite her...I am strong enough" He spoke breathless and hurried with teary eyes to the vampire werewolf hybrid who was his vampire father and the one who turned him. "Hoseok hyung, I swear that I wouldn't bite her! I don't know what happened!"  
The man gently steered him towards the three youngest boys and told him to watch them and pinched his cheek reassuringly.


	2. She's Awake. Yoongi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is left in a make shift hospital room with the fairy who saved him and he feels bad about her condition

Yoongi's POV   
My shoulder was hurting like hell but I was more worried about the fairy that Bang seonsaengnim brought. She was hurt because she jumped in front of me without a second thought and the dark energy orb only hit my shoulder while she fell down from a great height as she tried fighting from the sky. Who was she and how did our wings spark such a way it lit up a big part of the forest when our wings accidentally bumped against each other? That must have attracted the fairy hunter... who was she? As far as I know I am the last living fairy which also explains why I live between vampires, werewolves and wizards. They had to protect me but I was stubborn and wandered off on my own.  
My thoughts were interrupted when Hoseok entered. We were not officially together but he was an amazing man and quite a sight to see and not to mention he loved throwing himself at me in an extremely dramatic way that I couldn't help but feel his powerful yet reassuring energy.   
This time he was mindful of my shoulder and carefully sat down on my bed, watching me with his sharp eyes. "You scared us" He spoke quietly and took my hand in his, "What would I tell Yeonjun if you never returned? How would I handle the twins on my own?"

I stared quietly at his serious face. He was talking as if I were the boys' mother... I didn't know how to respond despite my usual snarky nature with quick cold replies but this was Hoseok my best friend and sire to one of the boys I adored. He was leaving me tongue tied quite often and I hated it.

The unknown fairy chose that moment to stir and let out a quiet cry of pain, making Hoseok jump up and take a look. 

I got out of bed too and joined him. He was very gentle with her as he spoke very quiet and reassuring and then left to get Jin and Bang seonsaengnim. 

I watched her quietly for a while, feeling a strange pull towards her and even more strange urge to protect her and take all of her pains away. 

She opened her eyes and it was as if I looked into my own eyes. It was almost scary. If I grew out my hair , we would be identical. Her smile was very pretty and her voice quiet as she spoke, You made it... I am glad..."  
I scoffed at that, "Why did you have to jump in front me?! Now look what happened to you!"   
She scrunched her nose in an adorable way but her words were biting, "Just a thank you would be nice"  
I was taken back by the sharp reply but was saved from reacting as the medics came into the room. 

I was scolded by Jin hyung for getting up and he guided me back to bed and tucked me in while threatening to give me some horrible tasting herbal medicine.

The image of the beautiful snarky girl didn't leave my mind and once everyone left, I got up again and sat down on the ground by her bed, head lowered "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude...I am grateful you saved me but I feel bad that you are hurt because of me" I carefully peeked at her and saw her tears as she whispered that she couldn't fly or walk anymore but it was okay as long as I was unharmed for most part.   
"Then I will be your wings and legs" I spoke before realizing how odd and almost creepy I had to sound but it was pure instincts. I carefully smoothed her hair back and discovered she had the exact same mole on the exact same place as I had. I didn't want to see her cry anymore and quietly sang a song for her that always soothed the kids.  
She soon fell back asleep, her face peaceful and angelic.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the house hold a meeting with the guardian and various questions arise.

The rest of the inhabitants were in the livingroom, hearing the forest guardian out about what happened exactly.  
Namjoon, the head of the house and the eldest pure blood vampire, had his notebook on his lap and had a file open to take notes while his long time mate Jin was by his side, their sons Jeongguk and Soobin were at their feet, sprawled out on the ground.

Yeonjun the second youngest member was dangling from the back of the sofa while Jimin and Taehyung, the eldest teens were cuddled into Hoseok his side. 

"Get right to the point ssaem" Jin sighed exhausted. He was tired of working on the unknown fairy and wanted nothing more than to sleep but he was also worried about Yoongi. 

The forest guardian explained that Yoongi and the girl were one soul split into two. Usually it would then be two girls or two boys so Yoongi and the girl were a first ever case and also the last fairies unless the girl had children already and they would be half fairy. 

Hoseok glanced to his side when he felt Jimin tense. He knew the boy was in control of his thirst but he felt the chemistry between them, it was like between him and Yoongi but he didn't want to pressure the beautiful fairy because there has never been a fairy hybrid other than human mixed with fairy but never a predator.   
"Does she know Yoongi hyung?" 

"I wonder that too because Yoongi mentioned her jumping in front of him to protect him from the worst" Jin spoke up, in awe that someone other than their family would do that for Yoongi. 

"I doubt it" Bang seonsaengnim replied, "Yoongi was raised in by Korean humans who found him in the Daegu mountains while the girl, going by her accent, was raised somewhere in China and she seemed rather wobbly on her wings when she entered the forest so I assume she recently discovered her fairy heritage" 

"It must be awful to get hurt so far away from your loved ones" Taehyung spoke up unusually quiet for his being. 

"Appa will figure everything out" Jeongguk told them with confidence and smiled widely up to his father.   
This made the older vampire smile and he ruffled the boy's hair but Jin made an offended noise and told him that he was still the healer in which Jeongguk replied that he knew that but his appa was awesome. His younger brother pouted and complained that his hyung was hurting eomma his feelings. 

"Does this mean that Yoongi hyung and fairy nim are meant to be together?" Jimin carefully asked, knowing Hoseok his feelings towards Yoongi. 

The guardian shook his head, "It would be forbidden love if that happened because they are from one soul, one breath of life" 

"What will happen once her injuries are healed and she strengthened enough to go off on her own?" Namjoon asked. 

"There is where I will need your help" The guardian spoke up. "Her wings are broken as well as her spine. Her bones might grow back in a few weeks with my healing spell but a fairy wing is beyond repairs as far as my knowledge goes but your vampire channels can reach further and maybe find a solution"

Namjoon nodded determined and promised to find a solution. "Ssaem, don't we need a protection barrier around the room that Yoongi and fairy nim are in? Even our senses can let us down sometimes and with the energy shift of them united, unwanted attention can be attracted especially from dark wizards and fairy hunters" 

"I...I never did it alone" Jimin swallowed nervously, "I always combined my magic with Yoongi hyung's elemental magic" 

Yeonjun looked at the hybrid and smiled sweetly at him, "Jiminnie hyung is cool. I know he can do it." 

Jimin looked at the guardian, "Your magic is stronger...why don't you put up the barrier? What if I do something wrong?" He looked honestly frightened. 

The guardian smiled kindly at him, "Because you are very much in tune with Yoongi his energy since you are both magical beings and you will sense a disturbance at once and the eight of you can jump into action"


	4. Unknown Fairy Gets A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fairy noona, if you can't remember your name, can we give you a name until you remember? Me, hyung, Junnie hyung, Tae Tae hyung and Minnie hyung really want to give you a name if you allow it.

Unknown fairy POV

Through the days the pain subsided and I was longer awake during the day.   
My roommate and other fairy Yoongi was nice company. He didn't talk a lot and if he did his tone was always quiet and soothing often lulling you back to sleep when he read books to you.   
He was downright the most beautiful creature you have ever seen, much too pretty for a male but then again he was a fairy... not that I knew other fairies... but I assumed based on movies and books that all fairies are pretty so that made me wonder why my looks were max average, bordering ugly especially for a girl.   
The members of the house often visited except for Jimin. I had seen him a few times in the door space but he never came in. I had no idea why and Yoongi never commented on his behaviour.

The door opened after a knock and Yoongi gave permission to enter and the three maknaes of the house poked their heads around the corner with a tray full of snacks and my heart immediately melted at the sight of the sweet faces. Jeongguk was the first by my bed and smiled his adorable bunny smile. I can't remember my name or age or where I came from but the leader said I had to be around Yoongi his age and explained that we were born from one breath.   
I found out that Namjoon, the leader was in his 40s if you count by the year he was born but looks wise he was in his mid 20s just like Jin had to be in his 40s too but being a royalty werewolf he stopped aging and looked in his 20s   
Hoseok was around their age too while the others were actual human ages. 

"Noona?" Jeongguk brought me out of my thoughts and I looked questioning at him. He was the spitting image of his mother including those doe eyes.  
"Yes, bunny?" You smiled gently at him.  
"Noona, I took some pictures on my daily run for you so you can still see outside a bit even if you can't leave yet"   
"Thank you" I replied grateful and took my time to admire the beautiful scenery pictures he took. He was definitely talented with a camera. 

I glanced at Yoongi and saw Yeonjun snuggled into his side while Soobin excitedly talked about something Jin was making for dinner. They were truly adorable boys. 

"Fairy noona?" Soobin shyly came to my bed and handed me a framed drawing he made of him and Jeongguk.  
I automatically smiled at the sweet boy and admired his art work. Just like his older brother he was very talented.   
"Fairy noona, if you can't remember your name, can we give you a name until you remember? Me, hyung, Junnie hyung, Tae Tae hyung and Minnie hyung really want to give you a name if you allow it. Yoon hyung already knows" 

My eyes watered, I didn't show my frustrations of my memory being gone but it hurt having no identity and then these sweet people wanted to give me an identity and just accepted me as their sister. "I would love it" 

"Yoon Hyung, you should tell her" Soobin grinned adorably at the other fairy who wrinkled his nose in mock irritation. "Areum... we all like that name for you"  
Yeonjun nodded enthusiastic, "You are the prettiest noona I have ever seen! You and eomma are the prettiest"   
He wrapped an arm around Yoongi who rolled his eyes but his eyes were soft.

"Areum noona" Jeongguk gave a wide bunny smile and I smiled back completely endeared and ran my fingers through his soft hair. "You look more and more like Jin ssi"

I blinked as Jeongguk suddenly jumped to Yoongi his bed but soon Jin came in with Jimin who helped carry trays of food and the teenager his ear got lightly twisted by his mother who scolded him about getting a 25% mark on his English test and just dropping it on her table. 

"Jin ssi, I will see if I can recognize something of the lessons and help him but please don't yell at him... I am sure he felt bad already and he is a child"

Jin sighed and ran his fingers through Soobin his hair, "Fairy ssi, you spoil him way too much. You spoil all three of them and they are more here than at home" 

"Areum noona" Jeongguk corrected Jin as he smiled cutely. "We named her Areum noona. Minnie hyung suggested the name and we all agreed" 

I smiled grateful at the eldest teenager who looked shyly at the ground as he sat by Yoongi his bed. "Just recover quickly, no one should live without an identity" 


End file.
